The Truth Changes
by Voemae Patterson
Summary: She couldn't see. What happened to the sun? She was soaked, was it the rain or her tears? She's imperfect but she tries. She is good but she lies. She is hard on herself. She is broke and wont ask for help. She is messy but she's kind. She is lonely most of the time. She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie. She is poupée de porcelain.
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Marinette asking in a shocked tone hoping her best friend was joking.

"I know how you feel, but I'm not going to be rude." Alya tried to reason.

"Alya, you can't trust her."

"Based on what? Your jealousy?"

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lila invited everyone in the class to a party, and even though she invited Marrinette later that day Lila told her not to bother to come. Marinette was sitting on the end of the stair at school with Alya during lunch break.

Marinette tried to stay calm. "You're right, go. But I'm not, she doesn't want me there and I'd only make the evening worse." She stood up and walked to the classroom leaving her friend still on the stairs.

Alya obviously annoyed, "You can't just run away from your problems." She commented before Marinette was out of ear shot.

When lunch was over and everyone was going into the classroom Marinette saw Alya walk in. With Lila.

Alya grabbed her bag from next to Marinette and told her she was going to sit next to Lila so she could help plan the party. Marinette not wanting to blurt something out just stayed quiet and looked out the window across the room. Of all people she made eye contact with Chloe. Chloe didn't make a harsh expression like usual, she looked more concerned for Marinette but Marinette was too distracted to notice. They both looked to the front as class started.

The next few days leading up to the party Alya sat next to Lila and by then most of the class kind of gravitated towards her. Chloe and Sabrina were still in their spots and Adrien was in the front alone after Nino went to the back to support his girlfriend. Normally Marinette would be exstatict to be close to Adrien without anyone else, but she was busy drowning her sarrows in homework. She didn't mind her friends having fun with other people, but Lila could go from zero to a hundred quick and possibly hurt all of them in the process.

Adrien could tell Marinette had a lot on her mind so he finally turned around and tried to say hi to her. Marinette had headphones in and couldn't hear anything. He tried again with no luck. He was going to tap her to get her attention when suddenly Chloe interrupted.

"Leave her alone." Without looking up from her phone Chloe spoke.

"I just wanted to see if she-"

She set down her phone and looked at her childhood friend. "I know you mean well Adrikins." It was break time and most of the class were being noisy in the back with the four up front being completely invisible. "Sabrina, go get me something to drink."

"Of cousre Chloe! Be right back." Sabrina being the attentive friend she is left the classroom.

Chloe stood up and sat in Nino's seat. "I'll be frank, I don't like Marinette."

"Chloe..." Adrien grunted.

"Listen, I may not be on great terms with her, but that doesn't mean I don't think she's a, g-good person..." She took a breath as if it was the hardest thing to say. She cleared her throat and continued. "But, I don't like Lila more. The difference is, Marinette is an honest good, annoying, but good. I of all people know Lila's character, she's fake. And I may not be the right person to say this but it must be taking a toll on Dupain-Cheng since no one will believe her."

Adrien felt a tug at his chest, it hurt. "I just want to help."

"I'm sure when she needs to talk she'll find someone. Everyone needs a friend." Sabrina walked in with a drink. "Finally. What took you so long." Chloe stood up and went back to her seat and glanced at Adrien smiling.

He understood. Chloe always had Sabrina. Marinette had Alya, but at the moment Alya wasn't there. Then he heard the angelic voice, "Adrien?"

Marinette's face was pink as they starred each other in the eyes, he hadn't realized he was starring at her and she noticed. "O-oh, sorry." He made up an excuse quickly. "Can you help me with this part of the homework, it looks like you've already done it."

Marinette smile, "H-help, sure I c-can homework, I mean help homework with your Adrien!"

He laughed. "Thanks."

School was finally over for the day and it was the eve of the party. It was raining and the skies were gloomy but waiting at the front of the building was a limo. Lila arranged it to transport her classmates. Everyone was cheering and thanking Lila as they made their way to the car. Chloe and Sabrina got in her daddy's limo taking them to the hotel. Before Adrien could get into his car with the Gorilla, Lila ran over to him and took shelter under his umbrella. Marinette witnessed the horrific sight.

Lila clung to his arm, "Adrien, you're coming to my party right?"

Adrien awkwardly shook his head. "Sorry Lila, I has chinese and piano lessons today. Maybe next time?"

Adrien tried to flee into the car but Lila latched to his arms more aggresively. "Come now Adrien, you should let loose once in a while. It'll be fun."

"Lila I-"

"Let go." Lila and Adrien turned to see Marinette standing in the rain without an umbrella, she forgot it like usual.

"Was I talking to you? This is a private conversation, beat it."

"He said he can't go. Just leave him alone."

Lila stepped into the rain infront of Marinette so only she could hear. "You'll regret ever opening your mouth."

"You're a liar Lila, and he knows it too. Stop while you're ahead."

Lila put a hand to her mouth and laughed. "Think about it dimwit, he knows my true character but he's still nice to me. Anyone would be at least angry and stay away right? He obviously sees something in me, and he'll come to like me after I convince him I've got a pure heart or some crap like that. You on the other hand? You're nothing. A boring little nobody. And you'll never be anything. No one wants that."

Marinette was seeping in anger. "You know nothing about me."

"I know enough."

"Just go. Leave to your party. I'm surprised you care about me enough to get drenched."

The class was waiting in the car laughing and excited until they heard a yell from through the rain. They rolled down the windows and a few even got out and saw Lila laying on the cold cement in a puddle. Marinette standing above her in just as much shock and Adrien standing by his car a few feet from them under his umbrella.

Alya got out running to Lila with an umbrella with Kim and Ivan close by. "Marinette, what did you do!?" She helped Lila up who was crying crocodile tears.

Marinette looked at everyone starring at her. "Huh!?" she shook her head. "I-I didn't touch her! A-Adrien! Tell them!"

Everyone turned to adrien, unfortunately he was telling the Gorilla to wait when it happend so he didn't see. "I'm sorry, I didn't see what happend." Marinette's hope shattered, the one person she could trust with Lila didn't see. "B-But!" He continued. "Marinette would never hurt anyone."

"Then how do you explain Lila being on the ground?" Max asked.

Lila wiped her face, "Obviously she pushed me! I can't help if you don't like me, or even jealous of me, but to push me in the rain after I ask you to come to my party!? How could you?" The class was astonished.

"No! Thats not what happend!"

"Marinette, you need to cool your head, I'll talk to you when you set your emotions straight." Alya said while everyone took Lila to the car. It soon left.

Adrien went up to Marinette holding the umbrella over her, offering it to her. Her head was hanging low and her eyes slowly glanced up to him. Warm liquid masked the cold all over her body. They were tears.

"Marinette... I'm sorry..."

The Gorilla grunted urging Adrien to get in the car now. Marinette refused the umbrella and started to walk home. Adrien wanted to go after her but he was forced into the car and it drove off. He watched out his window until he couldn't see her figure in the rain anymore.

Marinette entered her home through the back door so she wouldn't worry her parents. Tikki flew out. "Marinette, it'll be okay." The silentce made it worse and the girl stood soaking wet next the the door. "Talk to me, it'll help. Are you okay?"

Marinette held out a hand for Tikki to sit on and gave her a weak sad smile. "Yeah.. I'm just tired, but don't worry Tikki, I'll bounce back."

Tikki hugged Marinette's cheek. "You know I'll always be here for you."

"I forgot my bag at school. I'll go get it, and when I get back we'll have hot coco and watch some movies." Marinette smiled a bit more convincingly.

"I'll be going with too in case any akuma attacks."

"No, It's alright, I have a feeling it'll be a quiet night. You stay, there are cookies upstairs, I wont be longer than 20 minutes. Promise. I just need time to think."

Tikki sighed, very worryingly. "Please hurry. I'll keep the bed warm for you."

"Thanks." She grabbed an umbrella thanks to Tikki and left toward the school.

With Marinette's unfortunate luck half way there the wind took the umbrella from her hands and into the street where it was run over. She was back to walking in the rain. "I swear I'm as unlucky as Chat Noir." She got to the school and made her way to the classroom.

She grabbed her bag and left her desk stopping in the middle of the classroom. Suddenly a flood of memories and emotions ran through her. She remembered Lila turning everyone on her with her lies. The looks on their faces. Acusing her. Anger. Sadness. Lost. Alone.

She couldn't tell the difference between the rain and her tears. What was dripping from her face? What made the puddle at her feet? What was cold and warm? What was she doing? Who was she? It was getting dark fast. Water blurred her vision and she couldn't see. Rain fall filled her ears and she couldn't hear. The moment was numb.

One thing she was certain of, she was drowning.


	2. The Day

Sorry, I've been gone like all summer, I had summer quarter and it was crazy busy. Also I wasn't sure how to end this chapter.

Adrien immediately ran out of the car as soon as he got home and went straight to his room. He threw his bag on the bed and Plagg flew out. "Are you okay kid?"

"We should go check on her."

"Yeah." Plagg surprisingly agreed.

Chat Noir jumped out the window of the Agreste home and through the rain beating down on him making his way to the Dupain Bakery. He landed on the slippery roof and looked in the window. It was dark and no sign of Marinette. He went to the lower levels and checked the bakery only seeing her parents.

He realized she may be at the school for some reason and he headed over. He entered the school from the roof and took shelter from the rain. Chat shook his head like a cat trying to dry itself. The door to his and Marinette's class was open and he heard a noise making him certain someone was in there. Quietly he peeked into the room seeing the small silhouette of his classmate. Her face was barely noticeable in the shadowed class.

A flutter was heard.

Chat Noir saw the black butterfly swaying around Marinette. She noticed it too. Before Chat Noir could rush to her aid, she spoke, stopping him in his tracks. "Hello little guy." The super hero was frozen in disbelief. The akuma flew in front of her face and she talked to it so calmly. She wiped the water from her face and rubbed her eyes before continuing. "Hawkmoth sent you, didn't he?" she asked the rhetorical question. "I don't know what you plan to possess, because it wont be me."

Hawkmoth felt all negative emotion deplete from the young girl. He scorned her way of thinking and called the butterfly back to his lair. The small creature flew away leaving Marinette alone again. Until Chat Noir broke the silence.

"How did you-?"

The voice scared Marinette making her jump. "Chat Noir?" She saw him walk in turning on the lights to the classroom. "W-what are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I, uh, saw the akuma while patrolling and followed it!" He said. "More importantly, are you okay?"

She looked away not wanting her super partner to see her in such a state. "I'm fine."

He walked up to her and tried to face her but she kept moving as to not look at him. Finally he gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her in front of him. "Marinette, that akuma..?"

She looked into his green eyes knowing she should explain to him. "I was angry." He let go of her. "I felt abandon, and nothing I do seemed to be right. So many screw ups ran through my head. So I waited." She felt guilty for some reason. "As I waited I realized all the good in my life. My parent's are always there for me. I have friends who understand me." She thought of Chat Noir and Tikki as her friends she could count on. "And even though I was accused and none of them believed me, Adrien did."

Chats ear went up. "Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, I know he wanted to help but at the moment I didn't want it. I want to apologize to him. But after all the things that I did or didn't do, I know the one thing I can do right is not get akumatized." She shrugged. "So, I'm okay. Thank you for coming. You and Ladybug must be very diligent at your job." She chuckled.

He held out a hand to her. "Come on, I'll take you home." She took his hand and he took her to her balcony. Before she went in he commented. "You're strong, Marinette." A small smile formed on her lips. "Your bravery can only match up to Ladybug's, and that's really amazing. I've never met someone like her before. I just want you to know, I'll always be there for you."

"I know." Her soft voice could barely be heard through the rain. Chat jumped on the balcony fence. "Chat Noir?" He looked towards her. "Thank you. For taking me home, and everything else." He gave her a salute and ran off.

The next day was the weekend and Marinette was helping her parent's in the bakery. She was at the counter putting new pastries in the glass case when she heard the ring of the doors opening. She looked up to welcome the customers and it was Adrien.

"Hey Marinette."

"H-how Adrien! Hi are you?"

He looked around the bakery and pointed through the glass case. "Can I get one of these?"

She grabbed the pastry and put it in a sack. He payed for it all the while Marinette was smiling like an idiot. To Adrien he was checking up on her to make sure she was okay and by the way she was acting she seemed fine but just to make sure... "So I was wondering, if you wanted to go to a photo shoot later today?" He asked.

Marinette nearly died. "R-really!?" Just then her parent's walked in.

"A photo shoot? My how exciting, isn't it Tom?" Sabine said to her husband.

"That would be perfect for you, Marinette." Tom put a fresh batch of bagels on the counter.

Sabine put one in a to go baggy, "You should get going honey." She put the bag in Marinette's hands and pushed her out the door. "Have fun." And shut the door.

Marinette stood outside the bakery still processing what just happened. Adrien laughed. "Well the shoot isn't for a while, wanna go to the park? That's where it'll be, we can hangout while they get set up."

At that moment Marinette broke. She slowly nodded and they started walking. She couldn't believe she was going to the park, alone, with Adrien, and after they were going to his photo shoot. While she was going crazy in her own head Adrien was making conversation about fashion.

With Marinette's luck upon arriving at the park they ran into not only most of the class, but Lila with them, leading the conversation about her journey's in Japan. They seemed to be having a picnic. Lila lit up and waved at Adrien. "Hey! What a coincidence." Marinette paused not wanting to go over there, but Alya was eyeing her and she wanted to talk to her. Lila stood up and greeted them. "I was just telling them about my travels. Marinette, there's no need to have tension between us, I hope you'll stay and join us. Adrien, you'll have a bite right?"

Adrien knew how uncomfortable Marinette was. "Actually, I thought I mentioned I have a photo shoot here today, so I can't eat right now." He hid his pastry in his pocket.

It clicked with Marinette. That's why she's here. Because Adrien was going to be here. "Alya," Marinette looked at her friend. "Can we talk?" Alya and Marinette walked away from the group and Adrien and Nino hung out in the mean time. "I'm sorry for the way things tuned out, but I'm not sorry that I didn't go to Lila's party and I'm not going to apologize for her falling in the rain. I had nothing to do with it. You of all people should know I would never."

"All I know is that you and Lila were talking one minute and she was on the ground the next."

"As my best friend you're supposed to trust me. She threw herself to the ground and blamed me to turn all of you against me." Marinette sighed. "I know that doesn't seem believable but its true, I'd never lie to you."

"I know your not like that, but I just don't know what you two would have against each other. Come join us at the picnic, it'll be fun."

"Thanks, but I'm going to Adrien's Photo shoot with him."

Alya smiled. "Girl, I want all the details."

The two laughed and walked back to the group. Adrien said bye to Nino and Lila hiddenly became furious about Adrien leaving with her. Marinette and Adrien went across the park where the shoot was being set up.

For the past hour Marinette forgot all her troubles and indulged herself in the shoot. When she wasn't gawking at Adrien she was taking notes and tips from the professionals. Finally it was time for a lunch break and Adrien and Marinette took a seat on the bench under a shady tree. They were quiet for a few minutes while they ate some snacks that Marinette's parents gave her.

"These are delicious. Your dads a great baker." Adrien said.

"Yours is a great designer." She blurted without really thinking. She knew his dad was kind of absent and cold. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He chuckled. "He is a good designer." He noticed her clutching her sketch book. "May I see it?" He pointed.

She looked down at he book. "Oh, uh, I don't know."

"I'm sure they're great." He slowly took it from her and she let him. He opened it and flipped through the pages. "Wow."

"W-what?"

"These are amazing Marinette." He focused on all the details of each design. "You're amazing." He smiled at her and she blushed fiercely. "Everything about you is amazing, you're brave, smart, kind. You are literally an everyday Ladybug."

There it was, being compared to herself again. Along with Alya always talking about Ladybug she didn't mind but it got tiresome. Marinette was there too, Ladybug got all the attention though, in this case it didn't bother her because it was Adrien complimenting her.

"Man, I think Ladybugs amazing, but you are too."

Marinette looked down at her purse and saw Tikki urging her, it was time. She was going to tell him. She cleared her throat. "A-Adrien!"

He looked up from her sketches to her. "Yes?"

She felt her face over heating and her brain was in chaos. "Uh, y-you like, um I mean I like, I like croissants!" She hit her palm on her face from embarrassment.

"I do too?"

She groaned and shook her head. Marinette took a few deep breaths and composed her thoughts. "No, I mean. I'm sorry... Um, I really, um, I-"

"Yeah..?"

"I like you!" She finally blurted. "I really like you, Adrien." She felt a weight lift off her shoulders and it got easier to say. All of her emotion just came spilling out. "I've liked you for a very long time, and I wanted to tell you so many times. But I was scared." She felt relieved but her body was still shaking uncontrollably with nerves. "I think you're amazing, and kind and perfect. I just like you so much." She spoke so fast she didn't leave space to breath so she gasped for air at the end.

He was shocked and confused but he didn't mean to stay quiet, he just didn't know what to say. He knew she had picture of him but assumed it was all for fashion purposes. Suddenly he said, "I'm sorry." And Marinette's heart dropped. "I'm flattered and it's, it's like an honor to be liked by someone as great as you. Thank you, for thinking of me in such a way, but..." He looked away from her. "I'm in love with someone else. For me, she's the world."

Marinette felt tears about to well up. She nodded and stood up from the bench. "I understand! Um, actually, I promised to help my parent's with some stuff so I can't stay for the rest of your photo shoot. Sorry. I'll see you later, bye!" With that said she ran off back to the bakery before Adrien could stop her.

Unknown to them Lila was hiding behind a tree listening to their conversation. She was pleased to hear Adrien reject Marinette and decided she would pay her a visit later to set her plan in motion.

Marinette wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Tikki popped out of the purse. "You did good Marinette. You were so brave!"

"I knew he liked someone else. It's Kagami. I know it is, it has to be. And I even mentally prepared myself for rejection, but..."

Tikki cuddled Marinette. "I'm so proud of you."

"It hurts so much Tikki."

"I know."

They went into the bakery. Tom and Sabine were surprised to see Marinette back so soon. Sabine went up to her daughter noticing how disheveled she seemed. "Sweety, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I just, uh, wanted to help out today. Besides, the shoot um, finished early!"

"Fantastic, you can help me make some pies!" Tom shouted from the back. Could you give me a hand and bring that bag of flower into the kitchen?"

"Sure thing dad." She lifted the bag and took careful steps not to slip.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sabine asked one more time.

"I'm okay mom, really. I'm just tired." She took another step and tripped. She dropped the flower all over the floor and on herself. "Oops, sorry Papa. I'm such a clutz. And messy."

"But you make up for it by being kind and talented." Tom said as he brought out the broom. "Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll finish up in here."

After agonizing in self pity for about two hours Marinette had gotten cleaned up and was managing the register waiting for customers to come in. Her and Tikki were sitting at the front desk flipping through a baking magazine to get her mind off the failed confession. It helped that Tikki didn't bring it up and instead encouraged Marinette to bake her a cake and try different cookies. Marinette laughed when Tikki got excited about pastries. For such a tiny godly creature, Tikki was a glutton with a sweet tooth. She wondered if other Kwami's were gluttons.

Her head flung up and Tikki hid when they heard the sound of the shop's bell ring when the door opened. Marinette's day just couldn't get any worse. But there she was, Lila, and her posy, known as most of her class.

"Hey Marinette!" Some of them said as they looked around.

Alya and Nino went to the front and leaned on the counter. "So?" Alya said as Marinette just looked at her blankly. Alya sighed, "Earth to Marinette, what happened with the photo shoot? Adrien said you left early." The way Marinette's face scrunched in pain at the mention of Adrien told Alya everything she needed to know. "Oh girl, are you okay?"

Marinette knew Alya meant well, but she just didn't want to really talk about it. "Yeah."

Nino was obviously confused and slipped away to talk to Kim and Ivan. "You know what, I'm sure Lila's tired already today, her health hasn't been great, so she wouldn't mind if I stay here with you. Lets get ice cream and watch super hero movies! Or better, Ladybug clips!"

"That's exactly what I need." Marinette smiled.

"Alya!" Lila made her way across the room to the counter. "Whats up?"

Marinette frowned at the bug standing in front of her. "Hey Lila, I was just telling Marinette how tired you must be, so I think I'm gonna bounce and chill out here."

Lila was displeased with the news and decided to play the ace up her sleeve. "Oh, I see. I thought we were going to have dinner or something, remember you told me your moms a chef and we could visit her. But I understand if your tired... Of hanging out with me..."

"I totally forgot, I'm sorry Lila! Of course I want to hangout with you." Alya looked at Marinette apologetic. "I'll come over later tonight, and we'll have a sleep over."

"It's alright Alya, don't push yourself." Alya hugged Marinette and went to Nino to tell him about dinner. "You think your so smart." She hissed at Lila.

Lila looked behind her and saw everyone slowly exiting the shop. "Oh please, you don't have a chance, I win. You're a loser. In fact you're not anything. You never had a chance to win, not with me, not even with Adrien."

"Wha-!?"

"You heard me. And I heard him. He flat out rejected you." Lila laughed. Marinette's face was in totally shock. "That's a nice look for you, but I'm a patron, so why don't you give me a smile."

Alya poked her head in the door, "Lila, everyone's ready, I'll text you later Marinette!"

"See you later Alya." Marinette waved with a fake smile across her face.

"Ill be out in a second." Lila said and Alya left. "As if I'd buy anything in this dingy bakery." She turned to walk out before Marinette could defend her family bakery. Lila stopped at the door holding the handle and tilts her head toward Marinette. "By the way, you have flour on your face." And then she walked out.

Sabine came down at that moment. "Were your classmates here just a moment ago?"

"I'm not feeling good, sorry mama but can you take over?"

"Of course, are you o-"

"I'm fine."

Marinette marched into her room and looked in her body mirror. There was flour on her cheek and nose, along with her clothes. She looked at the tattered apron she still had on. She forgot to take it off before leaving the bakery.

"You look good to me, in fact I could just eat you up." Tikki joked.

Marinette gave her a soft giggle the faded into choked up sobs. She grabbed the corner of the apron and tried to wipe the flour off her face as tears welled up in her eyes. Tikki tried her best to reassure the girl and make her feel better. Eventually Marinette calmed down and ended up on the floor in front of the mirror.

"How is THAT Ladybug?" She pointed to herself in the reflection. "All I see is an imperfect, messy, nobody."

"Really? I see a good kind girl who try's her best at everything she does. Marinette, you're too hard on yourself. 'Ladybug' is apart of you, she's inside of you. Stay here, I have something for you." Tikki flew out of the room for a moment.

Marinette stood up and sat on her chaise and looked at a magazine with Ladybug on it. "I don't even recognize this girl. It's like my life isn't mine anymore." She put her head in her knees and hugged herself. She clutched the picture of herself as Ladybug. "I didn't ask for this. You're not what I asked for."

Tikki flew in with a badly baked cookie she apparently made when no one was looking. "TADA!" The moment she flew in she froze at the sight of Marinette reaching out to a butterfly. "Marinette?" She noticed her ear rings were on the desk and hid so Hawkmoth wouldn't see her.

"It's a plan." And the black smoke engulfed her.

Marinette opened her eyes and felt nothing but negative emotions. Anger, sadness, loneliness. She looked in the mirror next to her. She wore a female porcelain Chinese mask with red lipstick painted on and a purple butterfly painted on half. Her skin was bone china and she wore a simple pink Chinese empress dress. Her hair was up in two buns tied with a red ribbon. She held in both her hands wooden handles with red thread attached to them, they were the handles used to control string puppets. Those puppets are known as Marionette Dolls.

"Now, poupée de porcelaine, Go, and get me Ladybug and Chat noirs miraculous!"

Porcelain made her way around the room looking at all the pictures and the apron covered in flour and magazines on the super heroine. She lifted her hand and looked at the red strings. "My red string of fate will turn anyone into my Marionette puppets, then they'll have no choice but to tell the truth. And nothing but the truth. It'll turn them into porcelain puppets, and the more they lie, the more cracks they'll get, until they break completely. Once they break, they'll be nothing but mere wood puppets, easy to burn. mindless garbage." Her crystal blue eyes peeked through the black holes where the eyes were on the mask and she sighed.

Unconsciously she knew Tikki would hear how her powers work. Even akumatized, she hoped Tikki would help her. Luckily she was strong enough to suppress the urge to tell hawkmoth all she knows, but at the same time her evil side didn't want him to know because she wanted to mess with him.

She lifted a picture of herself then set it down and began to sing.

"It's not simple to say  
Most days I don't recognize me  
That these shoes and this apron  
That place and its patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them  
It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl"

Porcelain grabs a scarf off a mannequin and wraps in on herself as she walks past her desk sliding her hand on the surface of it.

"She's imperfect but she tries

She is good but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up  
And baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine"

She twirls and sits on the chaise and leans on it looking at the picture of ladybug on the floor.

"It's not what I asked for  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For the girl that I knew"

She stood up abruptly and held a hand to her chest.

"Who was reckless just enough  
Who gets hurt  
But who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised  
And gets used by a man who can't love  
And then she'll get stuck  
And be scared of the life that's inside her  
Growing stronger each day  
'Til it finally reminds her  
To fight just a little  
To bring back the fire in her eyes  
That's been gone but used to be mine!..."

She stood in the center of her room and slowly fell to the floor.

"Used to be mine

She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine..." Porcelain held her handle up and the red thread made a path to find her first target.


	3. Fragile

**Alright, this might seem a bit short, but I'm stuck. Enjoy and please review.**

Porcelain landed in the street stopping traffic. Looking to the right she saw the group of traitors standing on the side walk. Porcelain walked toward them and stopped in front of former best friend, Alya. She held up her wooden control and Alya followed the red thread with her eyes only to realize it was attached to her own finger. She lifted her hand slowly noticing the string tied to her not knowing how it got there. At first she tried to untie it but she couldn't even touch it.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"Alya Cesaire, you will be the first. You are my example of my power." Porcelain told her.

Alya balled her hand in a fist. "What are you talking about?"

Without warning more threads sprung out of the handle and attached to Alya's arms, legs and head. She began to panic looking at them sticking to her and she tried to wipe them off. At this point Nino was the only one left standing next to her trying to defend her from the thread but they went straight through him to get to her. He couldn't touch them either.

"Now, change."

The red strings began to glow and Alya's arms turned shiny and hard. She got stiff and her face glossed over. Before Nino could make sense of anything Alya was already turned into a fragile China doll. She bent her elbow which was connect by a ball that helped all her joints move. She felt her face and how hard and cold it was. Nino grabbed her hand hesitantly and looked at her, she tried to talk to him but words didn't come out.

"She can't talk unless spoken too." Porcelain smirked.

Alya looked at Nino and mouthed 'Run'. At first he refused but she pushed him away so he started to run toward the others. He didn't get far before the red threads of fate rapped themselves around him as well and transformed him into a puppet too. Next was Ivan, then Mylene and Max.

A crowd formed near the comosition including Nadia Chamackh with the news. Porcelain took control of her puppets movements prohibiting them to even lift a finger and they walked next to her forming a wall behind her in front of the cameras. "Ladies and gentleman, I introduce you to my Marionette dolls. Puppets of my own design, flawless in everyway as long as they don't lie." Porcelain announced to the news cameras and gestured her arms to her creations.

"Can you tell me why you're doing this? You know you were akumatized by Hawkmoth, correct?" Nadia asked holding a mic out.

Porcelain ignored the question and stood next to Alya. "Alya, who is your best friend?" She snapped her fingers and Alya's face relaxed as she got control of her muscles again.

She took a deep breath and said, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Wrong answer. That's a lie."

"I'm not-"

Porcelain snapped her fingers again and Alya went back into position like a soldier. Her face then cracked a little on the cheek. "That my friends is what happens when you lie. You see, Alya stopped being Miss Dupain-Cheng's friend when she abandoned the poor girl for a fake." She stepped forward and continued asking questions she knew Alya wouldn't know or would try and stretch the truth too. Soon cracks on her fragile body chipped until she was on the edge of completely braking and falling apart. "Next question, Alya, If you had to choose between Ladybug and Marinette, who would you rather see?"

She was silent for a second. Naturally she'd say Marinette so she'd be a good friend. "Ladybug..." Porcelain looked at her in surprise, because it was the truth. "I'd honestly choose ladybug... Not because I like her more then Marinette though, its because I know Marinette would tell me to do it too."

"No she wouldn't." She hissed.

"Yes she would, because that's the kind of person she is. That's why she's my best friend. She'd never make me choose!" Alya figured it out. "This isn't you!"

Porcelain got tired of being told who she was, that's how she ended up in this situation. "You don't know me at all, do you. I don't care." She squeezed the wooden handle in her hand and Alya shattered revealing a wooden under skin. Alya's wooden body slumped over with rough edges and cracks and chips covering her body.

"Alya!"

Porcelain was caught off guard from the shout, it came from Nino, he was able to break free from the trance for only a moment. It was impressive, but he used all his energy and will power to say that one thing. "No use, she no longer has a mind of her own. She's nothing but an empty wooden toy, a shell of a girl, not even worthy of being called my marionette. I'll keep her as an example though." She turned to the camera and spoke to Paris. "Now, Chat Noir, give me your miraculous, unless you want all of Paris to end up like this poor Cesaire girl."

Hawkmoth spoke in her ear to remind her, "Don't forget Ladybugs as well!".

Porcelain chuckled and told him, "Don't worry about that for now."

Porcelain looked around in the crowd of people that started to run as fast as they could and spotted Lila taking cover behind innocent people as she escaped. She'd have no problem finding Lila later so she focused on gathering more people for her army, transforming all those in her path.

By the time she had a few hand fulls of people including everyone in her class, except Adrien, Chat Noir had shown up. Porcelain looked down at her army from a rooftop where Chat Noir met up with her.

"I saw your broadcast and wondered how they made your skin so clear on screen, whenever I'm on screen they edit my blemishes, but looking up close I guess you're just puurrrfect?" Chat joked as if they were friends. "Tell my Marinette, what happened?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"My names poupée de porcelain." She told him without taking her gaze off her army.

"So you're made of fine China?"

"You're annoying."

"Just stalling until my Lady shows up." He winked.

Knowing Ladybug wont show up Porcelain decided to amuse him. "My mask is Porcelain, because it's harder to shape then fine china and made strong under hotter and higher temperature. I'm to be strong. And like me, my Marionette's body's are made of bone china, not fine china. Bone china is made of a mixture with bones. The bone they are made of is their own. So believe me when I tell you, when they crack of break, it's ten times worse then breaking a bone. Their lies will not only hurt the people they lie too, but themselves more."

Chat became increasingly concerned hearing that the puppets were breaking their bones when they lied. "That's a terrible th-"

"As long as they don't lie to me or anyone, they'll continue to be perfect and unharmed. Attack me if you'd like, but they'll protect me, and are you willing to fight them knowing you could break their fragile armor? Can you imagine the pain Alya felt? The betrayal and the brokenness? She's not in pain anymore, because she's now nothing but a mindless puppet, but still..."

"The pain she felt? Or the pain your feeling? Because the way I see it, your hurt and you're Hawkmoth's puppet." He argued. She glared at him making him nervous but he continued. "Marinette, this isn't you." He tried to reason with her.

"You're going to tell me I'm a good kind person, someone who wouldn't hurt anyone. Someone like, Ladybug, right?" He looked at her flawless face and for a moment he saw a glint of her blue sapphire eyes behind the mask.

"Yes. Because you are."

"No, she used to be, that girl, but now I'm someone else. In order to set my plan into motion, this is how it has to be." A red string strayed from the path of the others and made it's way around Chat Noir. Hawkmoth was in her ear telling her to get him now and his miraculous, but she ignored him and the string never attached to him. Chat Noir just watched It cautiously.

"Lila." Chat said, making Porcelain retract her thread. "Your after Lila Rossi, right? Then why go after your friends!?"

Porcelain scoffed and faced her whole body toward him. "Some friends they were, they hung on her every word." She then mocked their voices, "'Marinette you're the best!' or 'Marinette, your an everyday Ladybug!', what a bunch of crap. Because one word from that Girl turned all those pretty words into, 'Marinette how could you do that?' and 'Marinette why would you lie?'."

"As soon as I saw you akumatized on TV I went to find Lila, but when I did you were still taking control of innocent civilians, so why not go straight to the source?"

"Of course you would think like that. You can't even begin to comprehend my great plan and how this'll all turn out in the end. I'm not going after her, yet. I want her to know what I can do, I want her to be scared. I want her to know what's coming for her." She threw her arms out to her Marionettes in celebration of her success.

"That's it, I can't wait any longer." Chat Noir got in a ready to fight stance.

"Are you sure about that? You're precious bug isn't here yet." She said in a sour sweet voice.

"She'll be here soon enough, but I can't sit back and let you continue this."

Porcelain let out a cackle of a laugh. "What if I were to tell you that Ladybug is one of the many among my army!?"

Chat didn't waver knowing there was no way she could know that. "Now look who's lying."

Porcelain made her way closer to him making him more on guard and she kept a cheeky smirk on her face. "I don't lie Chat Noir. Watch what happens when I do." She cleared her throat. "I'm in love with Chat Noir." Chat took an emotional blow from that but brushed it off. She gently grabbed her mask and pulled it off only enough for him to see. He observed a crack under her eye. "I'll let you in on a secret." She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Ladybug isn't coming."

Chat Noir took a step back. "You're lying!"

She tapped on her mask revealing no new cracks. "I don't think so."

Out of anger Chat Noir lunged at her and pulled out his weapon. The Marionettes were far away enough that she couldn't use them as shields so he had a chance and an opening. Before he could really strike her she jumped over him and he didn't attack again. "Marinette! Stop this."

She looked down at her puppets again. "Hmmm... Looks like everyone who has been entrusted a miraculous have been akumatized by yours truly." She giggled and closed her eyes thinking of how she should continue her chat with Chat. "Well if you want to continue fighting, I don't really mind, I have to take your miraculous anyw-" She looked towards him and noticed he was gone. Out of sight.

"You let him escape!?" Hawkmoth yelled. "And you know who Ladybug is, and where the other miraculous are!? Porcelain, retrieve them for me this instance!"

Porcelain made a face as if an annoying bug was buzzing by her ear. "No."

"Remember, I gave you you're power and I can-"

"-Take it away. I know. But I can give you all the miraculous together, in a box, like a present. Trust me, I have a plan. Everything will be alright."

"You better get them to me as fast as you can, or else." He demanded.

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Meanwhile Chat Noir made his way across town and hid in an alley way to transform back. Plagg flew out of his ring in a panic.

"Plagg calm down, we need think of a plan, maybe she was bluffing and Ladybug is fine."

Plagg shook his head, "Kid this is serious, I can honestly tell you, she was telling the truth. We need to find Master. I have a feeling Tikki's with him, which is good."

"Tikki?" Adrien asked.

"No time to explain, lets go!" Plagg flew in the direction of Master Fu's massage place with Adrien close behind him.

**Hi! Please give me some suggestions, I'd love to incorporate your idea, I have an idea of how this'll all end but I want to hear your thoughts! Please review and fav! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Is Blue warm or cold?

**Let it be known, I wrote this chapter before I watched Desperado. And I'm so angry at Marinette and Adrien, but most importantly the writers... Enjoy. Also please review!**

Meanwhile Chat Noir made his way across town and hid in an alley way to transform back. Plagg flew out of his ring in a panic.

"Plagg calm down, we need think of a plan, maybe she was bluffing and Ladybug is fine."

Plagg shook his head, "Kid this is serious, I can honestly tell you, she was telling the truth. We need to find Master. I have a feeling Tikki's with him, which is good."

"Tikki?" Adrien asked.

"No time to explain, lets go!" Plagg flew in the direction of Master Fu's massage place with Adrien close behind him.

They took back streets and alleys to avoid any Marionettes in the area. It didn't take long before they finally reached their destination and took cover inside where they were greeting by Wayzz. They entered the massage room to find Master Fu and Tikki talking. Adrien saw the polka doted Kwami and put two and two together. It was Ladybugs Kwami.

"Tikki!" Plagg shouted and he wasted no time flying to her side. "What happened?"

Master Fu put his attention to Adrien who was still confused. Where was Ladybug? Why didn't she have her kwami? "Adrien, come and sit."

"Master Fu, Marinette, she's the girl akumatized. She's my friend."

He nodded. "Yes, well without Ladybug we're in quite the predicament."

Adrien clenched her fists and grit his teeth, "Please entrust me with saving them both."

"Everyone whos fought alongside you has been turned into a puppet." He stroked his little beard and turned his head away from Adrien and whispered, "She must've done that on purpose."

"What?"

"It's nothing." He waved his hand to signal there was nothing to worry about.

Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz sat at the middle of the table. "Oh Master, it's not her fault! We must save her from being a puppet." Tikki chose her words carefully as to not reveal Marinette was Ladybug.

"I understand the situation. Ladybug knew she would be caught, and purposely took out her earrings to prevent Hawkmoth from finding her using the connection between the akumatized." He pondered for a moment and the room fell silent with thinking. "But," He broke the silence. "I can not ignore the fact that she did fall into this situation."

"Master?" Wayzz questioned.

"Don't worry, I chose her for a reason, that being said I have to wonder what she'll do. Or if she can snap out of it."

"I know she will." Adrien stood up. "Because she's Ladybug." They all looked up at him as he radiated the confidence he lacked a moment ago. "I'll focus on snapping Marinette out of it, try and find the item that's been akumatized then free her. But, Chat Noir can't catch the akuma, or fix what's been destroyed. Master Fu, please let me use the Ladybug miraculous."

Fu stood and turned to get more tea, "Absolutely not. It's far too risky."

"But-!"

"But this may be our only sound option right now. As for the cat miraculous, you cant use both at the same time. And I don't feel good having both miraculous near each other while you're fighting. I suppose I could also-" Just then a crack echoed in the room. His age was catching up to him and he cracked his back... As always Wayzz was worried for the master and helped him sit back down with the tea. "We almost lost the Bee miraculous once, we can't afford making these same mistakes." He shook his head, he knew he wouldn't be much help, but he couldn't do it alone. "We need to move location, she might come here."

"Why would she come here?" Adrien asked. The Kwami's looked at Fu to make an excuse.

Fu cleared his throat. "Your friend Marinette, yes, um she, she's been in my shop before, to get a muscle relaxer!" Not his best moment but he was going to roll with it. "You know how kids are these days, stressed about school and such. So I gave her an old Chinese remedy to help her out... Of course she still seems a bit clumsy..."

Adrien chuckled at the last comment. "No, that's just her."

Fu saw his sincere smile as he thought about her. "I see.." He smiled. "Well, lets move location of the box carefully first, then get a plan started."

"I've got an idea." And so it was decided where the box would be moved to...

Half an hour later after mast Fu settled Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir. "Until we figure this out, I'll go and patrol the surrounding area. I need to help those who have not been caught."

"What ever you do, don't go looking for her." He warned him.

"Which one?" He joked before leaving the building.

Master Fu saw as his Chat Noir figure jumped over a building. "The only one."

"Oh master... What should we do?" Tikki hovered next to him looking out the window.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." he sighed. "For all our sakes, we can only wait and see if she has a stronger will then the darkness in her heart."

About twenty minutes past and Chat Noir saved a few hand fills of civilians and hid them from the akuma. He made sure to stay low and out of sight trying not to cause a scene. All the while he was trying to think of a plan. He was alone, without his Lady. He was worried, but he didn't know for who more. Marinette or Ladybug?

It was already night and the stars were bright. a lot of the city lights were off because there were people hiding. For the most part if Porcelain had no need for them, the marionettes had free will to go home or do anything they wanted as long as the didn't rebel they could live a normal life as a porcelain doll. Until she needed them that is, and took control of their body's again. The brightest lights were the Eiffel tower, which is where Chat Noir assumed Marinette was based. The day had been the longest time anyone has ever been under an akuma's affects and trance before.

No one knew what was supposed to happen next. Where was Ladybug, the hero of Paris? The Parisians began to worry. Every time that day Chat was asked where she was or heard a rumor of her disappearance he quickly retorted it stating she was well and they were just thinking of a plan.

He returned to his mansion per master Fu's request for the night. Adrien wanted eagerly to go and try talking to Marinette but was stopped every time by Plagg. He agonized over the thought of pain and suffering she was feeling, alone. Plus he was scared sooner or later Ladybug would break, not that she would ever lie.

Checking on his father was impossible since the Gorilla stood outside his bedroom room and Natalie probably wouldn't let him into the office. Little did he know his father was better then okay. Because he had finally found a suitable victim to capture all the miraculous.

In his lair Hawkmoth reveled in the army before him. "Your progress is taking much longer then I expected, but you told the truth, Ladybug hasn't shown her face yet. Meaning you did capture her, and Chat Noir's the only one left. He is the only one left, right?"

Far from the Agreste Manor, sitting at the very top of the Eiffel tower looking at the night sky above her was Porcelain. "Yes, I assume he'll be no trouble. And before you ask again, I do not know where to find the guardian of the box." She technically wasn't lying, she didn't know where master Fu could be, its not 100% certain he'll be at his home. She knew how to manipulate her powers so she wouldn't crack.

Suddenly she felt a pain and all her muscles stiffened making her feel weak. "If you're lying to me I will take away your victory!" Hawkmoth threatened her.

"Why- argh!" She struggled to talk with the pressure he forced on her. "-would I-ugh, why would I lie to you!?" He finally released her letting her gasp for air.

"If I find out you were lying to me or are plotting something, not only will I take everything away from you, but I'll get a professional to do it instead." He chuckled. "You might know her. She tends to fib a bit."

If Porcelain wasn't wearing a mask you'd see the anger in her eyes and her teeth ready to break from clenching them to hold her tongue. "Lila." She hissed through her teeth.

"Correct. Instead of getting your revenge on her I'll replace you with her. So don't forget your end of the deal."

Marinette felt a stab in her heart. Even Hawkmoth preferred Lila. Why was she not good enough? "Why would you trust a liar like her?"

"Of course I don't trust her you fool, but she'll do her job. And who knows, after she does get me what I want perhaps she'll become even more adored with her lies then you'll ever be with the truth."

"Forget you! I'll get you what I promised by using my powers for their own good!" She stood up and yelled at the sky. "I can't concentrate with you nagging in my ear!"

"I'll check back later." Back in the lair Hawkmoth cut the communication with Porcelain. "Dark wings fall!" And turned back into his formal attire as Gabriel Agreste. "Natalie, I may need your assistance tomorrow." He turned around to face Natalie who held a clipboard to her chest never showing more then a poker face.

"Of course. I would be happy to, sir."

"Right, go get some rest, it'll take a toll on you tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, I've had all nighters before doing work, but you should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. I'll watch over things for the night."

Back at the tower Porcelain looked over the Paris buildings to a small shop with it's lights still on. It was her parent's bakery. They were still up so late. She had the urge to go and visit them, but something stopped her. She was ashamed.

"Damn it." She held her head in her hands and cursed at the world. It all seemed so unfair.

Last month she was adored by her friends and she adored them. Marinette was hanging out with everyone, and sure, once in awhile Lila would tell a lie, but she learned to ignore it. Over time she just left Lila alone and avoided her as long as it didn't affect anyone, but now, how did she end up like this. Her mind got foggy and her memories blurred together. She could only remember the bad parts.

Porcelain had forgotten the good inside of Marinette, and it scared her, not because she couldn't remember anything good, but because she didn't actually care. She couldn't even remember how her morning started. It had only been hours ago but she couldn't think of her parent's and their kind words. What she did remember was Lila. The lies. Alya ditching her in her time of need. Adrien's rejection. Her parent's pitying her. Ladybug.

Oh lord Ladybug. It was always Ladybug. Even Chat Noir prefers Ladybug. Adrien would probably prefer Ladybug. Alya would prefer Ladybug. Her parent's would be better off with a daughter like Ladybug.

Porcelain stopped gripping her skull with anger and let her arm frail onto her knee. She was Ladybug. But Ladybug wasn't her. No, she used to be Marinette. And Marinette is no Ladybug. Marinette's clumsy, a coward and a complete mess. Over a boy. A boy who didn't even like her. Or notice her. She was just a friend. She was a nobody. A wanna be fashion designer.

Marinette was always good at over thinking things, but Porcelain was the queen of over thinking.

A tear appeared from the dark hole of the mask where the eye should be and rolled down the porcelain surface. All her terrible negative feelings came crawling into her heart. Her chest hurt, it felt like something was pulling at her heart strings until they snapped. A punch in the gut. Her head ached and felt like it was on fire and going to explode. Water leaked from her eyes. She shook all over and couldn't breath. She was panicking. She hated this feeling of helplessness. This feeling of depression and anxiety. Eating at every nerve and cell in her body, until she snapped.

And she screamed.

A burst of red deflected from her like a ring of fire around her and widened until it disappeared into the night. She hunched and tried to calm herself. At this moment she knew she messed up. Hawkmoth had increased her emotions of betrayal before he went to bed leaving her to wallow in self loathing. She had no choice but to blame others.

Time had passed and she was walking around on the tower trying to control her emotions and also devising her plan while sewing a scarf together using the red thread she possessed. She had puppets guarding the castle.

"M'Lady." a Marionette approached her.

"Speak, but do not call me that." She ordered him still continuing to make the scarf.

"Several Marionettes whom are not under your control at the moment have asked for an audience with the great poupée de porcelaine."

"Very well."

A few moments later Nino, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan and even Luka appeared before her. They stood in front of her and She could tell by their faces what they wanted to say. This small group was made up of Kitty Section. The band Marinette designed for. Her closes friends other then Alya.

Nino was outwardly distraught making him the first to burst out his feelings. "How could you do that to Alya!"

Rose and Juleka stood on both sides of him and held his arms as if he would try to attack Porcelain. "This isn't what we practiced" Rose tried to calm him down.

Apparently practicing and deciding what they would tell her ahead of time was the plan to convince her to stop. Little did they know, the longer Marinette was under the Akuma's control the more she lost herself. It had already been too long for logic and reason to save her.

Ivan stepped forward and started first. "Marinette, we're sorry. All of us. We knew you didn't like Lila for some reason but we didn't take your feelings into consideration and hung out with her."

Porcelain's eye twitched in annoyance. "You think this is because I didn't want you guys to hangout with someone I don't like?" She cracked her neck and continued. "True I despise Lila, and I didn't want anyone to hangout with her, but that's because she's a liar, and constantly tortures me, not because I just don't like her! Marinette wasn't so shallow she'd try to monopolize you guys!" She took the wooden controls from her side pockets and the thread connected to Nino and pulled him in front of her.

"Nino!"

Nino could still talk and looked her in the eyes. "I thought we were friends?"

Knowing Hawkmoth went to bed Porcelain got close to his ear so no one would hear her, and she whispered in Nino's ear, "Are you secretly Carapace?"

"H-how did you-?"

She asked more loudly so everyone could hear, "Are you? Answer the question!"

"N-No!" He gulped.

"Perfect." Porcelain watched his arm start cracking until it just shattered revealing a wooden surface. She let him go giving him free will.

Nino stepped backward away from her and tripped falling on his back. "AAARUGH!" He yelled in pain. It felt like every bone in his body shattering even though it was just his arm. The pain continued for what seemed forever. He finally bit his tongue on the pain and sat up gripping his wooden left arm.

He had control of his body except for his left arm that was now wood. "What's happening!? I only told one lie! I shouldn't have shattered anything! It should just be a crack, right!?" He yelled at her confused and scared. The others ran to aid him.

"So you admit you lied to me." She started to walk in a circle around them and their eyes followed her every move.

"What's going on with his arm!?" Mylene spoke up.

She sighed, "True, a lie would usually only give you a crack, but, the bigger the lie, the more severe the injury." She winked. "Don't you wanna know what I asked him?"

Luka stood up, "Marinette, this isn't you."

Again telling her who she was. People just couldn't take a hint. "My names Not Marinette!" She yelled and took control of them making them stand in a line. "It's poupée en porcelaine! Now leave before I decide to shatter you all." She demanded more then requested. With a point of the finger she forced them to walk out.

"Wait!" Luka pleaded as his legs led him to the elevator. "Marinette! Please, wait, I just want to talk!"

She froze them for a second. The were in mid stepping pose facing the opposite direction of her. Staring at his back she asked, "If you stay here you'll be broken one way or the other. Are you willing To risk the damage?"

Juleka tried to look at her brother, "Luka, don't."

Luka had a soft smile on his face. "Sorry Jules, you'd do the same for Rose."

"Touching..." Porcelain mocked. "Your answer?"

"Yes. I'm okay with that." He spoke louder.

Porcelain walked up to him and examined him for any crack. He was telling the truth. She snapped her fingers and the rest of them walked to the elevator and left. She took away their speech temporarily so they wouldn't interfere until they left.

For the next minute they stood in silence just looking at each other. She wondered what he was looking at her for, what was he trying to find. She focused on his eyes. They were a clear blue, not like hers, his were deeper. Clear with no clutter. Why were his blue eyes so... Warm?

"Cold." He muttered.

Porcelain snapped out of her thoughts, "What?"

"I finally caught a glimpse of you're eyes behind the mask, when the light hits you just right, and they were cold."

She covered the eye he was focused on and turned her face slightly to hide her other. "Blue is cold."

He realized how rude that might've sounded. "No sorry." He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "It's just that, your eyes are usually so warm."

For a second she thought he read her mind. Her eye brows furrowed and she made him stand up straight and look at her. "What nonsense are you spouting? Everyone knows blue is a cold, cold color."

He stood quietly and let her make her point. Studying her actions and moves. Trying to find an ounce of Marinette. He focused on her every detail. Her perfectly place hair in a bun with a red ribbon. The intricate detail on her dress. The carefully placed paint strokes on her mask and especially the way you can see her expression through her eyes.

"Do you ever dislike being in a band with your little sister, and her friends?"

Luka was caught off guard by the question. "What? No, of course not. I love my sister and her friends are mine too." No cracks, he was telling the truth.

"Really? You never feel childish being around them?"

"No they're awesome." He smiled knowing he had nothing to hide.

Porcelain grunted. "Do you even have friends outside of them?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I see them all the time."

"Ever wish you lived in a house like normal people?"

"I love living in a boat."

The two of them went back and fourth for quite a while. Porcelain started to run out of questions. She asked petty things like fights with Juleka, or stealing candy when he was young. Despite his looks he wasn't really a 'bad boy'. He was sweet and kind and honest. She hated it.

"There's got to be something you don't want to admit to! So admit it!" She was getting frustrated. "There's got to be something you lie about. And I'm going to find out."

He went silent and thought about something. Porcelain noticed he was hiding something. She was about to confront him with more questions, but he beat her to the punch. "I never want to lie to the girl I like."

She taken aback. "What? Who?"

"Marinette." He said confidently.

"You're a liar, no one likes a nobody." She wasn't convinced.

"I do." He breathed. "Because to me, she's not a nobody. She's-"

"Like an everyday Ladybug, nice, good, perfect and all that crap!" She turned around as to not face him.

"No." He replied. "Ladybug isn't perfect. I don't know her personally so I can't say much about her personality. But no ones perfect or good at everything. Especially Marinette."

She felt a tug at her heart and the corners of her lips weigh down.

"Marinette isn't perfect, she's clumsy, and stammers, and sometimes it's like she's always in her head."

"You've made your point-"

"But I love that about her. She might fall a lot, but that only means I get to catch her. Her stammering is the cutest thing I've ever heard. And to be able to look at her when she's lost in thought is the greatest privilege I can have." He smiled and you could hear the passion of his words. "She has all the qualities of a super hero, but that's just one part of her, she's also an amazing girl."

"Stop it." She gripped both her upper arms.

"Her designs are incredible! She works hard and deserve every good thing in her life. She apologizes even if she's not in the wrong. And she's honest to a fault, that makes her unique because now a days there's nobody that honest. She tries to help those in need. She messes up, but she she'll try again until everything's fixed."

"I said enough!" She turned around waved her hand violently and took his speech away. She stomped in front of him only three inches from his face. "These are all lies!" She aimed her sight down and he mouthed something to her. 'I love you'.

She backed up and held her fists at her side. "Why aren't you breaking!?" She shouted almost pleading. For some reason she was running away from love. Perhaps she didn't deserve it. "Lie!" Her voice got shaky and she got close to him and he mouthed it again. she hit his chest with her palms and her forehead landed on his chest. "Lies! All of them!" While one hand hit him repeatedly, the other slowly reached for her mask and slid it off letting her take a deep shaky breath.

Without knowing she had let control of him go and felt his arms wrap around her. "I love you, Marinette." And she let his chin rest on her head. "You're the song playing in my head, and the rhythm my heart beats too." There they stood on the Eiffel tower, embraced in each others cold china hold, with the warmest blue eyes.

"No.." A whisper was barely heard.

"Did you-" Luka started say before being pushed away.

He caught a glance at her face without the mask, her sapphire eyes glossed over with denial, and there was a notable break under her left eye.

"Marinette wha-?"

"My. Names. Not. Marinette!" With a wave of her hand she made him leave, immediately. As soon as she could no longer see him she fell to her knees and hung her head. "Damn it..." The lights of the Eiffel tower then turned off as if on que.

The next day was sure to be chaotic.

**Please review and like. I enjoy the comments3 Let me know how you like it or think will happen next:)**


End file.
